dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokusa
Tokusa is a fictional character and member of CROW in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man created by Katsura Hoshino. Tokusa is one of the five Third Exorcists D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 185 page 15. He has been genetically modified with the acceptance of Akuma cells into his body, making him into a half human, half Akuma hybrid. Appearance Tokusa is a young man of medium height. He has shoulder length, light green hair with the fringe fixed on the left side of his face and the rest gathered in a ponytail on the right side of his head. He has two dots on his forehead and markings under his eyes signifying his CROW membership. He wears all varieties of CROW uniform. Personality Tokusa is at first very formal, making an initial impression that he is emotionless D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 185 page 13. However, the current situations have shown this to be quite untrue. When working with Allen and Madarao on a mission, he shows a sarcastic wit and nearly comes to blows with Allen. In the most recent chapters when he is changing into akuma, he displays pain, fear, and confusion at the transformation, but also a deeply entrenched will to survive as he talks to Allen and even manages to agree to aid Allen in stopping his transformation. He is also extremely dependable, shown when Alma Karma causes the American base to explode and he is the only one able to set up barriers to protect both the exorcists and scientists D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 page 22, though he states this is just his job and not out of compassion. History Tokusa's background has been shed some light on, revealing that he had lost his parents at a young age and banded together with Link, Madarao, Tevak, Kiredori and Koushi to beg at churches. Later, they were all taken in by an underground organization D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 pages 26-27. Plot Third Exorcists Arc On first meeting him, he was very formal to Allen Walker and the other Black Order members at headquarters D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 185 page 14. He scolds Koushi for hurling Allen Walker into a stone pillar, asking if he wants Madarao to lecture him on the first day in the facility D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 185 page 13. While on a mission, he admits he envies Allen Walker's cursed eye ability of seeing the souls of the Akuma being in pain D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187 page 28, to which Allen angrily tries to punch him for such statement D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187 pages 28-29. As he tries to explain he said such a thing because he was irritated and overcome from emotion at the thought of being able to help God, Tyki Mikk appears and uses his Choose ability to slice off most of Tokusa's left arm and half of his right arm. Later on after retreating from the Noah's ambush, Tokusa, who has lost most of his earlier emotional composure, begs Madarao to devour him so that he may live on in Madarao and in a way be reborn when the next generation of Third Exorcists is created via the Third Exorcist program. Before he can do, the Noah finds them and separates them from one and other. Tokusa is seized by Cyril Kamelot, the Noah of Desires, who uses his ability to break both of Tokusa's legs. Later, he is bought in a coffin to the American Branch headquarters as bait to draw Allen Walker to the American Branch. He is seen screaming at Allen not to look into Waizurii's eye but to no avail. After Allen violently releases Kanda from Waizurii's spell, Alma Karma awakes and turns into an Akuma. The blow of Alma's change could kill most of the staff gathered at North America branch if not Tokusa's spell tags which he released just in time, while he has protected Allen covering him with his own body to block most of the blow himself D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195, page 09. As Alma's hatred toward the Order and Kanda grows the dark matter within the Third Exorcists begin to interact with the feelings they transform into grotesque monsters D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195, page 16. Because of this change Tokusa's body starts to act on his own and attacks Allen D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195, page 20 - Crown Clown in retaliation attacks by itself D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195, page 21. Both Tokusa and Allen are desperately trying to hold back in order to not kill each other. After full transformation into enormous Alma Karma-based monster, Tokusa is unaware of his surroundings and not only mistakes Bak Chang for Edgar Chang Maltin (thanks to Alma Karma's genes taking over) but also do not recognize Allen himself D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 196, page 12. After Allen's failed attempt to talk Tokusa back to his senses, he breaks Exorcist's leg D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 196, page 13. Bak decides to attack Third Exorcist with one of the spells known to him. The unexpected blow forces Tokusa to release Allen D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 196, pages 16-17 - whom decided to take care of Alma Karma - leaving Bak to restrain Tokusa on his own. After Alma Karma was gone, the cells within all Third Exorcists' bodies had not calmed down, to the point which they still continue to attack their fellow comrades. For, after loosing all her powers, returned back to the Asian Branch D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 20, making the barrier around consumed-by-hatred Tokusa, disappear D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 21. Allen decides to react by using his Innocence and talk Tokusa back to his senses D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 29. Allen's reasoning turns out to be effective and after regaining his consciousness, Tokusa asks Allen for assistance by using his Crown Clown upon him. D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 30 - unfortunately Howard Link (with unconscious Tevak in his arms) enters the scene and binds Allen with CROW's talismans, misinterpreting the Exorcist's intentions, demands to deactivate his Innocence D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 31. After loosing a chance to turn back to normal, Tokusa is abducted by the Millennium Earl to become his tool D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 201, pages 12-13. Seed of Destruction Arc Tokusa, alongside with his fellow team members Tewaku and Madarao, helps Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot to break into Black Order prison to free Allen WalkerD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 204 page 04. Trivia *It could be the sadistic side Tokusa shows at the pain of the devoured Akuma is in part influenced by his half Akuma nature, as full blood Akuma have shown in the past to enjoy and revel in others' pain and suffering. Of course, it could just not be and he could just be naturally sadistic. D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187 *Tokusa is deeply attached to Madarao D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 pages 10-11 D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 pages 19. *Tokusa is often portrayed with his eyes closed while resting his chin on his hand in thinking mannerD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 185 page03. *After joining the Noah clan Tokusa's hands had been restored D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 204 page 04. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Male Category:Third Exorcist